Moving On
by Woodsballer
Summary: What happens to Kylar and Vi after Elene's passing?  This story is a small look into it.  Rated for language and very light references to sex.  NOT a lemon.  Oneshot.


**Moving On**

**Disclaimer: **Kylar, Vi, and all themes related to the _Knight Angel_ series are owned by Brent Weeks. This story is my own property and is not used for profit in any way.

**Author's Note:** This takes place after the end of the series. I just had to know what happens after Elene's death. This is what the stories led me to write. I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: **This story contains occasional strong language and light references to sexual intercourse. If you do not wish to read this, leave now.

_Cyrinia_

_Four days after Elene's Funeral_

Vi opened the door to the small house. The past week had been strangely refreshing for her. It was the first time in her life when she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder afraid that someone might rape or kill her.

Something rustled in the next room and Kylar stepped into the small anteroom. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hello, hun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him lightly. He did the same.

Outside of everything else, this was where Vi still had apprehension in her life. Even her talks with the Sisters, who were slowly suggesting that she would grow to become the next Speaker, didn't faze her. So why did just being in Kylar's presence still cause problems?

The answer was simple. There was no intimacy between them. Kylar treated her like he should. Every time they met, they'd hug or kiss, but there was still that last element that she craved. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted sex, but there was something along those lines that she felt was missing.

Kylar withdrew from her and went back into the living room. Vi followed him. When he sat down on the couch, she sat next to him. His eyes drifted off to some other place she couldn't find. Although she already knew the answer, she asked anyway. "What are you thinking about?"

Without turning or waiting a breath, he answered, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Kylar. You can't do it."

He chuckled lightly, and it filled her with gentle warmth to see him smile. "Fine. I'm thinking about Elene."

Vi nodded. A part of her thought that she should be jealous. Yet she couldn't find the emotions within her. The fact was that Kylar had every right to miss Elene over Vi. Elene had been with him his entire life; Vi had killed their best friend and had ring raped him.

He looked over at her. "Vi… I really don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her… But I know that I can't have her back and that I should let her rest."

She reached down and laid a hand on his knee. "Kylar, Elene is resting. Because of your strength, she is free and happy. There's nothing for you to let go of." He sighed and turned away from her. "Kylar, don't forget, we were bonded. I know what you felt. I know how you feel."

"If I move on from her… How will I ever form a lasting bond?"

So that's what he was afraid of. She let out a slow sigh. "Kylar, didn't Durzo teach you anything about thinking of tomorrow?" He glanced over with a raised eyebrow. "For the horrible bastard he was, Gibbet was a good wetboy. He always said that you can't focus on the future because you'll lose sight of the present."

Kylar nodded with understanding. He didn't need to speak for her to understand the turmoil going through his mind. He cared for Vi, maybe as much as she cared for him. The rings had that sort of effect. But he didn't want to get rid of his love for Elene.

Her hand reached up and gently turned his face towards hers. "I can't replace Elene in your life. I'm not even going to try. But I do hope that I can love you as half as much as she did. If I can do that, I'll be happy."

His face didn't move. It was like a mask hiding his true thoughts, and she didn't like it. Vi never liked exposing her emotions, but for Kylar, it felt natural. It wasn't a week ago that she could barely hide anything from him.

After several long, silent seconds, he laid his hand over hers and clutched it gently. "Vi, I know you deserve whatever love I can give you. But, if I can't…"

Her fingers pressed against his lips, cutting him off. "I only ask for what you can give. But give me more than you're giving me now?" She leaned in. If he was going to stop her, he'd do it now just as he had her previous advances.

Surprisingly, their lips managed to find each other. Vi swore there had to be some sort of residual link from the rings, because in that touch, she felt him. She could feel his anxiety, his loneliness, and his fear. But she could also feel his joy.

He leaned back into her, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. His powerful arms pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap with her legs straddling him. He broke the kiss and held her until she could feel his heart beat in his chest.

It was a simple gesture, but she understood how he held her. It was something he hadn't done beside Elene. The thought of it brought a tear to her eye. "Thank you, Kylar."

He gently brushed a hand over her hair and kissed her head. The natural instinct to smack him didn't come. Her hair had been the only part that had ever been only hers, and now she was sharing it with him. But it felt good knowing that she could trust him with everything.

And there was something else that made him special. Part of Hu Gibbet's "training" had been using her body. She'd fucked men left and right, using her body as a tool. And it had always been nothing more than fucking because she couldn't feel anything. Her feminine region had always been numb.

Until she had bonded with Kylar. Their link had somehow awakened her. She remembered when she had temporarily lifted the compulsion so that he and Elene could have their time together and he had felt everything in his body. And she wanted it too. Somehow, he could give that to her.

"Kylar, can I make love to you?"

As she looked in his eyes, she could see the turmoil within him. His dedication to Elene and his promise to watch over Vi clashed. His only response was to pull her down and kiss her.

The two folded into each other's bodies. His hands cupped her full breast through her clothing and she twisted to give him more access. His mouth left hers to trace tingling kisses down her cheek.

There was no etiquette to it. There wasn't even any feral ferocity. His exploring hands weren't looking for something to grab; they were simply exploring so that he could know her better. Everything he did was gentle in a way that Vi had never felt.

And when they made love, Vi felt it. Her world finally became complete, the last part of her soul that had once been torn out of her restored once more.

She fell against him, breathless and covered in sweat. He was breathing just as heavily and he held her close gently.

A gentle smile played across her lips. She didn't want to replace Elene, but she was happy that he was finally letting her be his.

**Author's Note:** Eh, kind of rough, I guess. But I've done worse.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think with a review.


End file.
